shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hersoma ave Fénix/Personality and Relationships
Personality Hersoma has a few different personality traits, according her she has close to five different traits that make her up. The first one being that she is a woman, she has pride in herself and doesn’t seem to sell herself out, unlike so other women. Hersoma has too much pride to be like them, thus why she is almost so hard to get. Hersoma herself does refuse to do anything that she would find to be degrading or humiliating to her. This was shown when a man demanded that she got on her hands and knees and bark like a dog of which she was. Hersoma on the other hand, had changed the man’s fate and gave him luck. By having a hanging chandelier fall on the man, of course she had told him that she was not a woman to go so low for a foolish old man. So Hersome doesn’t really seem to give a carp about most, thinking of herself as a woman and not a girl. Sophisticated, calm, and reserved, Hersome doesn’t really places no importance on material gain. Instead, she finds abstract matters to hold utmost priority for herself. She is aware that constantly waging battles without morals will only lead to further conflicts for the world. Believing that justice should be kept at any cost, she will feel no hesitation for removing any obstacle that deters from these beliefs. The second part of her traits is that she is a bit of a playful, mischievous and sadistic. She toys with her opponents, especial the ones who think of her as nothing but a hoe. She isn’t scared to show them what a true hell is, cold and somewhat apathetic to others Suffering. She takes joy from the suffering of others, also enjoys taunting her opponents in her flirtatious voice. Dignified and proud woman who yearns to find personal satisfaction in battle. Her elegance and beauty have enchanted many who come across her, as others label her beauty to be simultaneously dangerous. Since she loves to flaunt her natural talents, her pride with her status borderlines arrogance and makes her seem smug. The third part of her traits is that she can be aggressive to others. Easily angered if she is looked down on, shown when Kojiro had seen her and had thought of her as a woman and not a warrior. She however had gotten very angry, defeating Kojiro badly making sure the fat man thinks twice before he touches another woman. This trait, Hersoma can also lose her calm and collected self, becoming a destructive and basically wouldn’t stop until something is killed. The fourth trait is that she is very manipulative and plans out several steps. Since her fruit has the ability to grant luck onto others and even her, very good at deception. She is able to put on different acts to throw opponents off guard. What she does as “acting”, from acting as a sweet and dumb farm girl, to even though she hates it a lady of the evening. She has been seen to manipulate men and others into her own traps that she had created for them. If one doesn’t like her trap, she often will get angry and fusses out that she had went to all of the trouble to create it for them. The last thing one should know about Hersoma is that she has a love of gambling and drinking, her own favorite drink is wine. She however is a bit of a spoiled girl when it comes to such things; she only wants some of the best wines in the world and will refuse to drink others. Shown when a waiter had brought her a wine and she seen it was what she called “cheap”. So like anyone she poured it down the man’s pants, showing that she seems to have a sick sense of humor. But Hersoma does seem to be protective of only a few things, one being the stuffed toy that she carries around, she doesn’t like anyone touching her toy. The last is that she seems to be protective of those that she finds to be alright. Such as a small child that she had saved from the marines, because he had stolen. But she is the most protective over the captain of the Skull Spade Pirates; she has feelings for him as well. But she hasn’t revealed it to anyone yet. Relationships Enemies Marines Kizaru Hersoma had given a defeat to Kizaru and the two have been enemies ever since. Kizaru comments that he finds her to be extremely annoying and her personality drives him to even kill. Hersoma doesn't like him either, she often refers to him as pika face. Of course she wasn't able to run at the speed of light, but what won her the fight was that she had changed Kizaru's luck and granted him a defeat. Smoker Hersoma seems to look down on Smoker, because that he had looked down on her. So the two are enemies as well, Smoker does see Hersoma being a threat to the govermnet. Since she was able to get away scotfree, after her fight with Kizaru. He holds a grudge against her, because she had taken countless lives of civilians because she felt like it. Hina Hersoma and Hina seem each other as rivalries and enemies, both of the two seem to share some of the same mannerism. Hersoma comments that she does enjoy fighting Hina and Hina says that she finds Hersoma to be a challenge and to capture her would make her a vice-admiral. So as of now, the two have challenged each other to see who would win the next time they meet. Kojiro Uesugi She see Kojiro as a worthless man, so Kojiro has now put out a bounty of 900,000,000 to whomever could capture Hersoma for him and he would executed her. Kojiro being a man who has a very important self image, he hated when Hersoma insulted him and now wants her dead. SOF Pirates Krolowa D. Divino The two never liked each other, Hersoma and Krolowa both have feelings for spade. However, only Krolowa had revealed it and Hersoma is still holding them. So now it is like a contest between the two, to see who would get Spades attention. Hersoma knows that she is going to win, because she is a woman and Spade likes women and not weird Okama gods. This just makes Krolowa to the point that he even gathered an okama army to combat Hersoma. But sadly she had defeated him, because of her love and wishing to protect Spade from such a disgusting create such as Krolowa. Others Starrk D. Spade Hersoma and Spade had met one time before and after a few drinks, the two had gotten to known each other. But Spade did leave her and she did like him very much, so she started to do more research about him and come to find out his history. She fell in love with him, but he doesn't know this. So as of now, the two are somewhat of friends now. But Hersoma is just waiting for the right moment to reveal her feelings for Spade. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages